femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Blonde (Mission Impossible)
Big Blonde (Nadja Kostich) is a secondary antagonist in the 1988 2-part episode "The Golden Serpent" for the TV series "MISSION IMPOSSIBLE". Jim Phelps (Peter Graves) and his Impossible Missions Force team are out to destroy a South East Asian drug smuggling organisation known as "The Golden Serpent". Their quest leads to the villain's lair in an underground mining operation that uses industrial lasers to break up the rock. Nadja Kostich who plays the villain's amazonian henchwoman, is tagged only as "Big Blonde" in the Internet Movie Database. Her favorite plaything is a lethal mini-crossbow. Her death scene is the most "over-the-top" performance (FX too) I've ever seen on a TV show. In a climactic point of the film, Big Blonde is tackled into a deep pool of water by Shannon Reed (Jane Badler). An intense catfight takes place in the underground mine, of which she is humiliated by the heroine. Big Blonde crawls up on the bank of the pool and grabs her favorite weapon, the mini-crossbow. Her shot at Jane goes wild and the arrow hits the control console which causes the industrial laser to malfunction, shooting deadly laser beams all over! The laser gets the big blonde IN THE ASS (!), accompanied by a puff of smoke rising and her agonized screaming. Another laser blast gets her in the back and she flips over only to have the laser beam get her in the chest (breasts)! She screams bloody murder all the time! She finally gives up the ghost and sinks in the water, disappearing for good. This was a top-notch Evil Babe demise! Trivia *Nadja Kostich appeared a Kellar in 26 epsodes from 1996-1997 in the TV series "Ocean Girl". *Nadja Kostich appeared as Ursula in the 2000 episode "Resurrection" for the TV series "The Lost World". Video * http://www.mediafire.com/watch/r4x4ozaahfx4ail/MissionImpossible_GoldenSerpent6.avi Gallery MissionImpossible5.jpg 2018-09-27 (114).png MissionImpossible3.jpg MissionImpossible4.jpg 2018-09-27 (115).png 2018-09-27 (116).png 2018-09-27 (117).png 2018-09-27 (118).png 2018-09-27 (123).png 2018-09-27 (125).png 2018-09-27 (128).png 2018-09-27 (131).png MissionImpossible2.jpg Nadja_Kostitch_bow.gif screenshot_71.jpg screenshot_62.jpg screenshot_63.jpg 2018-09-27 (103).png 2018-09-27 (104).png 2018-09-27 (105).png 2018-09-27 (106).png 2018-09-27 (107).png MissionImpossible1988-0.jpg 2018-09-27 (109).png 2018-09-27 (111).png 2018-09-27 (112).png 2018-09-27 (113).png 2018-09-27 (8).png 2018-09-27 (9).png 2018-09-27 (10).png 2018-09-27 (11).png 2018-09-27 (12).png screenshot_64.jpg 2018-09-27 (13).png 2018-09-27 (14).png 2018-09-27 (15).png 2018-09-27 (16).png 2018-09-27 (17).png 2018-09-27 (18).png 2018-09-27 (19).png 2018-09-27 (20).png screenshot_65.jpg 2018-09-27 (21).png 2018-09-27 (22).png 2018-09-27 (23).png 2018-09-27 (24).png 2018-09-27 (25).png 2018-09-27 (26).png 2018-09-27 (27).png 2018-09-27 (29).png 2018-09-27 (30).png 2018-09-27 (31).png 2018-09-27 (32).png 2018-09-27 (33).png 2018-09-27 (34).png 2018-09-27 (35).png 2018-09-27 (36).png 2018-09-27 (37).png 2018-09-27 (38).png 2018-09-27 (39).png 2018-09-27 (40).png 2018-09-27 (41).png 2018-09-27 (42).png 2018-09-27 (43).png 2018-09-27 (44).png 2018-09-27 (45).png 2018-09-27 (46).png 2018-09-27 (47).png 2018-09-27 (48).png 2018-09-27 (49).png 2018-09-27 (50).png 2018-09-27 (51).png 2018-09-27 (52).png 2018-09-27 (53).png 2018-09-27 (54).png 2018-09-16 (1).png 2018-09-27 (55).png screenshot_66.jpg Nadja_Kostitch_white_boots.gif 2018-09-27 (56).png 2018-09-27 (57).png screenshot_67.jpg 2018-09-27 (59).png 2018-09-27 (60).png screenshot_68.jpg 2018-09-27 (61).png 2018-09-27 (62).png 2018-09-27 (63).png 2018-09-27 (64).png 2018-09-27 (65).png 2018-09-27 (66).png 2018-09-27 (67).png 2018-09-27 (68).png 2018-09-27 (69).png 2018-09-27 (71).png 2018-09-27 (72).png 2018-09-27 (73).png 2018-09-27 (74).png 2018-09-27 (75).png Nadja_Kostitch_fight.gif screenshot_69.jpg screenshot_70.jpg 2018-09-27 (78).png 2018-09-27 (79).png MissionImpossible1988-1.jpg 2018-09-27 (80).png 2018-09-27 (81).png MissionImpossible1988-2.jpg 2018-09-27 (82).png MissionImpossible1988-3.jpg 2018-09-27 (83).png 2018-09-27 (84).png 2018-09-27 (85).png 2018-09-27 (86).png 2018-09-27 (87).png 2018-09-27 (88).png MissionImpossible1988-4.jpg 2018-09-27 (89).png 2018-09-27 (90).png 2018-09-27 (91).png 2018-09-27 (92).png 2018-09-27 (91).png 2018-09-27 (93).png 2018-09-27 (94).png MissionImpossible1988-5.jpg MissionImpossible1988-6.jpg 2018-09-27 (95).png 2018-09-27 (96).png MissionImpossible1988-7.jpg 2018-09-27 (97).png 2018-09-27 (99).png 2018-09-27 (100).png 2018-09-27 (101).png 2018-09-27 (102).png Category:1980s Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Catfight Category:Crossbow Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliator Category:Humiliated Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Nameless Category:Sadist Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Sociopath Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Wetlook Category:Accidental Demise Category:Demise: Energy Blast Category:Fate: Deceased